


Secrets and a thousand questions

by kevintraninadvancedplacement



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintraninadvancedplacement/pseuds/kevintraninadvancedplacement
Summary: ''Every baby is taken away by the government and returned when they are ten years old. They never remember what happened in those years, but they always recognize their parents. You, however, remember everything. And those aren't your parents''This is a prompt I found on instagram, and it really interested me. So, well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about trying to make this a multiple chapter story, I haven't written anything in english for so long though so bear with me, please, I feel like I've forgotten how to express myself in English. I really want to try to make this one okay.
> 
> (It's also 04:15 at night while I'm writing this. I can't bring myself to proofread it. I just want to post it as soon as possible, lol sorry!)
> 
> (also, I don't know wth's with the name. I couldn't think of one. Please help!!!!!)

White, a whole lot of white, and voices. That's Castiel's first memory, a memory he probably shouldn't have in the first place.

From what he heard, no one's supposed to have memories from their time in all the different hospitals and weird facilities. He's been moved around a lot, just like the other kids.

Castiel's never told anyone that he's aware of what's happening around him, they're not supposed to be. Every kid he's ever seen looks kind of lifeless, like they're in some kind of trance. The grown ups never let the kids walk around by themselves, they're always in wheelchairs or in hospital beds. When Castiel was younger, a lot younger, he always heard them talk about how he seemed more aware than the other kids. Castiel soon learned that this wasn't a good thing, they tested him multiple times. They took blood samples, he was tested in a lot of weird, big machines at one of the bigger hospitals he's been to.

That all happened when he was around 4, he thinks. It's easy to lose track of time when you constantly have to worry about the grown ups noticing that you're different. He's always been forced to act like he doesn't know what's happening around him, it was hard at first but he thinks he's gotten better at it. Castiel's 9 now, if he remembers correctly, and as he understands it, they send the kids back to their parents at age 10, so he's close to getting out of this cruel place.

 

He sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing for a bit, knowing that he's going to be alone for at least 30 minutes now, the man who's taking care of him is down the hall, feeding one of the other kids. He wonders if he's really the only one who's aware of all this. Most of all, he wonders why this all is happening, and how everyone just accepts it. What does the parents think are happening during these 10 years without their children? And how can their parents be sure that they're getting the right child? Sure, based on what Castiel's heard, the only memory the kids are supposed to have is of their parents, but what if those memories are fake? Surely they can't remember people from when they're 3 months old. That's the only time kids have with their parents before they're taken away for 10 years.

Castiel smiles, thinking about his own mother. She has long, black, beautiful wavy hair. The bluest eyes you could imagine and a wonderful smile. He's seen her, actually, about 3 years ago. There was a leak, someone on the inside spread information to a bunch civilians who then decided to take matters into their own hands. About 20 adults stormed one of the hospitals, demanding to know what was happening to their children. Castiel was in a wheelchair only a few meters away from it all, waiting for someone to come feed him when he heard a voice making his whole body warm up. He looked up, very carefully, making sure no one saw him. And there she stood, his mom, his beautiful mom, with an angry expression in her face. He wanted to scream, wanted to gain her attention, anything, so she could take him home. But he didn't. He knew it wouldn't work, there were a lot of guards, already pushing the people towards the exit, trying to ensure them that what they heard was fake, that everything was fine with their kids. It wasn't.

 

''Hey man, you heading to Castiel? Dr Shaw wants to see him. I guess they're testing him to see if he remembers his mom. He's going home tomorrow.'' A voice said from outside the room, Castiel opened his eyes, trying to hide his smile. He was thrilled at the thought of finally meeting his mom. The door opened and he focused on the wall, he slouched against the wheelchair, letting himself be taken away by a guy named Jim, as he understood it. Castiel felt something stab him in the neck and then everything went black.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw even more white. Lamps, blinding him, the whole room completely painted white.

''Castiel.'' He heard, almost a whisper.

''Castiel, can you hear me?'' And then a man with a mask stood over him, shining a tiny flashlight in his eyes. He blinked. Was he supposed to answer? He didn't know what the other kids did in this situation. Is this a test to see if he's always been aware of what's happening? Or is this just what happens when they take the other kids out of their ''trance''? Castiel decided to take a chance.

''Yes?'' He croaked, wary of what was supposed to happen.

''Oh, good, I was getting worried. You were by far the hardest to wake, I've been trying for an hour now. Can you try sitting up?'' The doctor, presumably ''Shaw'', asked.

Castiel looked around and dragged himself up, slowly, from the bed. He took a deep breath, ready for this to finally be over.

''Okay, great. I assume you remember your mother, yes?'' At the mention of his mother, Castiel smiled.

''I do. When can I see her?'' He asked. The doctor hummed, looking through some papers.

''Well, in a few hours, it seems. You slept longer than expected. Okay, so what about your dad? I know some kids have trouble remembering both parents.'' The doctor looked a bit nervous at this point.

Castiel furrowed his brows. A man with brown hair popped up in his head. A man he's never seen before or have any memories from at all. In fact, he distinctly remembers not having a father. He's even heard some of the caretakers talking about his father being gone. It all seemed really weird, Castiel thought.

''Uhm.. I think I do, actually'' He says, deciding to go with it.

''Oh! Good, uh, great, actually.'' Dr Shaw says, turning to his desk and writes something in a journal.

''Okay, well, Jim will show you to your room. Your parents will come to pick you up later.''

Castiel nods, smiling.

 

He follows Jim to a new room he's never seen before. It's nice, actually. The walls are painted blue and it has a real bed, opposed to the horrible hospital beds. There's a book shelf in the corner and a little desk by the door.

''Here ya go, kiddo. You'll stay here until your parents come get you. It wont be too long.'' Jim says, nodding once and leaving the room before Castiel has the time to answer.

It smells a little weird though, Castiel can't really pin point the smell though. He doesn't think much of it, grabbing a book from the shelf and sits by the desk.

It's a lot of pictures and a few meanings per side. It's okay, actually. He learned himself to read a while ago, he stole a tiny journal from one of the guards once, when everyone was asleep and there were no one around. He can't believe he actually got away with it.

 

Castiel must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, the door opens. He sits up, ready to finally meet the woman he's been longing for during all his time here.   
What he sees, though, is not what he expected. A tall, blonde woman steps in, and the man who he recognizes vaguely. He soon realises it's the man who he got a weird, seemingly misplaced memory about earlier that day with Dr Shaw.

''Oh my god, my baby. Castiel, is it?'' The woman says. Castiel looks confused, looking at Jim who's standing behind them.

Jim just smiles, giving him a thumbs up.

''Uh, yeah. Hey..?'' Castiel says, hesitantly.

''I'm so happy to finally see you, after all these years. I can't believe this. My wonderful son.'' She walks up to him, embracing him in a hug. Castiel hugs back after a moment. He doesn't understand what's going on.

''Good to see you, son.'' The man says.

''You too.. dad?'' The woman lets him go, looking at him happily and places a kiss on his cheek. She turns around to Jim.

''Okay folks, you're set to go in just a minute. It's policy that we have to explain a little bit of what we've been doing here though.'' Jim says, forcing a smile.

The people who's supposedly Castiel's ''parents'' nods, smiling back.

''Well, Castiel's not going to remember anything from this place. As I'm sure you know, all kids here has been in a kind of ''coma'' you could say, from time to time. To make sure they're healthy and such, ya'know? We've had a few classes during the time when they're awake, so, uhm, they're supposed to know how to write and read. They've been awake for most of the time. The ''comas'' as we say, has only lasted for a few months at time. Anyway, I'm not a Doctor so I don't really know how that stuff works, but the loss of memory is because of their time asleep. Well, you'll get a brochure with more information.'' Jim explains.

Castiel grows more annoyed by the second, knowing damn well that not one word he says is true. They've been tested all their life. Castiel's even seen some kids dissappear, he doesn't know what happened to them, but one day they just went with Dr Olsen and never came back.

''Okay well, you're free to go now, have a good day.'' Jim says, stepping away from the door.

''Oh, okay. Thank you, Jim! You too, bye!'' Castiel's ''mom'' says, and grabs his hand.

Castiel doesn't know what to say or do. Surely they're not going to let him go with these strangers? He looks up to Jim, who just waves him goodbye.

They walk past Dr. Shaw on the way out.

''Have a nice day, Mr. and Mrs. Novak! I'm sure you'll get along fine with such a talented son as Castiel!'' Dr. Shaw says as they walk past him.

''Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure it'll be no problem, we've longed for our boy since forever, it seems like.'' Castiel's ''dad'' says.

 

Castiel's outside for the first time ever, but he can't focus on that right now. He's busy freaking out. These are not his real parents and they're leading him to a car, about to take him to his new home.

He wonders if this is Hell. Maybe he's being punished, maybe they found out that he's been awake for all these years. Castiel's head is spinning, but he's so, so tired. He falls asleep as soon as he gets in the car.


	2. Meeting the neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrives at his new home, with his ''parents'', gets settled in and meet the Winchester boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo, back at it again with another chapter, sooo it's once again night, I've got a migraine and drinking Red Bull, so well I guess we'll have to see how this works out.   
> I don't understand why I always write at night. Always have, actually. It's weird. 
> 
> Anyhow, I don't know what I think of this chapter. It's too long, I guess? And boring as hell, but give it a shot, stuff's actually happening next chapter, let me tell ya!

Waking up in the backseat of the car, Castiel hears his ''parents'' talk. 

''Rosa, honey, he's not going to find out. Doctor Shaw ensured us that all memories in these kids brains have been planted.'' The man says. 

''Yes, I know, Jeff.  But what if there's been some kind of mistake? We both know that it's a possibility. You know damn well what happened to my sister.'' Rosa says. 

Castiel keeps his eyes clothes, eager to know what they're talking about without them finding out that he's awake. 

''No. Don't say that, they've been extra careful, he hasn't showed any signs of being conscious in nearly five years.'' 

 

The car slows down to a stop, parking outside a uncommonly large house. Castiel yawns, loudly, to bring attention to himself. 

Rosa turns around, smiles wide and flashes a set of incredibly white teeth. 

''Hey, you dozed of pretty fast there, didn't you? Didn't get much sleep, huh?'' She said, winking. 

''I'm guessing you had trouble sleeping due to excitement, right?'' Jeff laughed. 

Castiel cracked a smile, looking at the house. 

''Uh, yeah I guess. That house is enormous. Do you have more kids?'' He asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

''Oh, right! Yes, you have 2 brothers. They're both 5 years older than you, though.'' Rosa answered. 

''Don't worry, kiddo, there's plenty of kids in this neighborhood. Just two houses over, there's 2 boys your age. One of them is.. uh, 12, I think, and their other kid got home just a week ago.'' Jeff says, pointing at a house to the left. 

Castiel nods, wondering if he's seen any of them before. There's a big chance he has. At least he thinks so, it would make sense to have kids at hospitals close to their soon to be homes. He opens the car door, deciding not to answer. He allows himself to smile a little, happy that he finally gets to be outside for real. Sure, he's kind of been outside before. At one of the hospitals he's been to, back when he was about 7 or 8, the caretakers would take them outside in their wheelchairs.

Although they were not really outside. It was some kind of balcony, he thinks. It was glasswindows all around it, though, so it was always really hot, so they were never outside for long. 

 

Jeff and Rosa followed him, opening the trunk to take a tiny backpack filled with the only clothes Castiel owned. 

''So, Castiel, you ready to meet your siblings?'' Rosa asked, smiling widely again. She seems to do that a lot, Castiel thought. 

''As ready as I can be.'' He answered, looking across the street at a young girl running around playing with her parents. She looked really happy, actually. Castiel wondered if he'll ever be able to be as happy as she is. 

The door opened wide before they even hade the chance to get up the stairs, two boys running outside. 

''Heyyy daddy-o, took you guys a while. We were starting to wonder if you lost the kid.'' One of them said, looking smug. 

''Yeah, yeah, Gabriel, real funny. Meet Castiel.'' Jeff says, taking a step to the left to reveal him. 

Gabriel looked him up and down, nudging the boy beside him.

''Look, Luci, he's only 10 and he's already more handsome than you!'' He exclaimed, letting out a little laugh. 

''Shut up, Gabe. I'm fricking superior, obviously. Anyway, hey kid. Don't annoy Gabe to much, he's one hell of a prankster.'' Luci, (isn't that a girls name?) said, patting Castiel's shoulder. He turned around again, walking inside without further ado.

''Hey! Says the actual Devil, dude! You're even named after him!'' Gabriel says, running in after him. Castiel raises his brows. So, Luci is a nickname for Lucifer? That's weird. Who names their kid after the literal Devil? It does add to his Hell theory, though.

Castiel shrugs his shoulder, deciding to not ask. After all, he's not planning on staying for long. He doesn't know how, but he's going to try to get a hold of someone from the hospital to let them know there's been a mistake.

 

Rosa walks inside, grabbing Castiel's hand. 

''Let's look at your room. I hope you'll like it!'' She walks up the stairs, still holding his hand, dragging him behind her. He looks around at all the family photos, noticing not one of them has black hair. It's kinda weird, he thinks. Him having black hair while his entire ''family'' doesn't. Since the car ride here, he has thought about the possibility of the doctors fucking up, ''planting'' memories of the wrong person. But it still doesn't add up, considering he's heard the caretakers talking about him not having a father. And Jeff's right here, in the flesh. 

He's being dragged into a room, it has two really big windows, a black relatively big closet, and his own bathroom. The walls are painted grey, with wooden floor and a big, white rug. Rosa puts his little backpack on the bed, moving over to the closet.

''We've bought you some clothes, too. We didn't really know what you would like but we're hoping there's something in there worth wearing, at least! I hope the room is fine, by the way. If you have any ideas, let us know and I'm sure we can fix it.'' 

''I'm hungry.'' Castiel answers, ignoring everything she just said. Like his biggest problem right now would be what to wear when he's been kidnapped by a bunch of strangers. 

''Oh my god, I didn't even think of that, I'm sorry.'' She smiled vaguely.

''Jeeeeff! Get the boy some food, he's hungry for god sake!'' She screamed. 

Jeff's real fast, actually, in no time he's there with a few sandwiches and chocalate milk. 

''You can have this right now, we're eating together later tonight.'' He says, setting the plate on the table beside the bed. 

''OH! Did you show him?'' He asks, smiling at Rosa. Castiel looks up. 

''Show me what?'' 

Jeff walks to the wall in front of the bed, pulling back some sort of curtain that Castiel didn't notice at first, revealing a flat screen tv. 

''See! Theres a playstation in the closet that we've been hiding from the boys until you got here, I can plug it in for you.'' He smiled a bit, getting the playstation from the highest shelf ''I can even learn you how to play.'' He added.

''Thanks. But I prefer to learn myself how to do things.'' Castiel answered, watching Jeff plug it in. 

''Oh, well okay then. Maybe we could visit the boys down the street, ask them to play with you?'' 

Castiel nodded, taking a bite from one of the sandwishes. It didn't even taste good. Figures, food in Hell wouldn't be nice, he thinks. 

Rosa shiftes a little in her place, eventually grabbing Jeff by the arm. 

''We'll leave you alone, give you a chance to settle in. We can visit the Winchesters after dinner later. I'm sure they'll love you. 

Castiel looked up at that, recognizing the Winchester name from one of the latest facilities he was at. There were this one boy, really tall, if he remembers correctly. The adults talked a lot about the boy's parents, at least. He wonders if it's the same boy.  

As soon as they leave the room, Castiel throws the food in the trashcan. He looks for a phone, or something to try to contact Dr. Shaw. He's in no luck, deciding to give the playstation a try in lack of something better to do. 

He plays something called ''Rayman'' at first, trying out ''Little big planet'' after. He wonders how a planet could be both little and big. 

 

Time flies, apparently. Before he knows it, there's a knock on his door. Jeff steps in, looking at the tv. 

''Little big planet, huh? I prefer Rayman. There's some more games downstairs, if you want to take a look. Anyway, dinner's ready. You can play more later, if it's not too late when we get back from the Winchester's.''

Castiel pauses the game and gets up. 

''Yeah, Rayman's better.'' He just says, following Jeff down the stairs. 

Everyone's already sitting at the table when they come down, there's even a plate ready for him. Castiel takes a seat, looking at Lucifer who's staring uncomfortably much. 

''Hope you like it. It's Gabriel's favourite, after candy, at least.'' Rosa says, taking a bite.

''Well, who doesn't love hamburgers? I sure do!'' Gabriel gulps.

Jeff glares at him angrily for talking with food in his mouth, Lucifer just rolls his eyes at his brother. He can't believe they're the same age. 

Castiel smiles and takes a bite, not sure what to expect. He likes it, though. Maybe Hell has good food sometimes. He snorts at the thought. 

 

After dinner, while Rosa's still in the kitchen, doing the dishes, Jeff decides to take Castiel to the Winchesters. 

They're almost there when Jeff gets a call. 

''Oh, it's Dr. Shaw, hang on a second kiddo.'' 

Castiel tries to hear what Shaw's saying but it's hard. He can only hear Jeff. 

''I can't right now, I'm taking him to our neighbours. No. No, he hasn't.'' Castiel get's more curious by the second. 

''No, Shaw, I can't. He's right here.'' Jeff whispers angrily before hanging up. He pockets the phone and smiles at Castiel. 

''Right, let's go.'' 

 

A beautiful woman opens the door, smiling brightly. 

''Hey you! I'll take it you're Castiel, huh? I'm Mary, I'll get my boys, come on in, guys!'' She exclaimed, running up the stairs. 

Castiel looks around, they've got a nice home. It's not as big as Rosa's and Jeff's, but it's not small either. Jeff walks in to what seems to be the living room, there's a man sat in one of the armchairs. 

''Hello, John. What's up?'' Jeff says, taking a seat in the couch. Castiel cautiously takes a seat beside him. 

''Ah, Jeff. Nothing, really. Got the week off from work, at least.'' John mumbles, not taking his eyes off the tv. 

''Must be nice, I haven't been off duty in a long time.'' 

''Not a competition.'' John says, almost inaudible. Before Jeff has the time to answer, two boys come running down the stairs with Mary right behind them. 

Castiel turns around, looking at them. He's kind of surprised to see that he recognizes one of them. 

''Hi! I'm Sam. I'm 10, my brother Dean is 12, he's boring though, how old are you? When did you move in? What's your name?'' The tallest of them says, reaching for Castiel's hand, smiling brightly, full of energy. 

''Sam, shut uuup! I'm not boring, I swear, my brother's just being a lil' bitch.'' The other boy, Dean, says. Castiel turns his head to look at him. He has incredibly green eyes. 

''Dean, language!'' Mary scolds. 

''Hi, Sam, Dean. I'm Castiel. I'm 10, I moved in today.'' 

Dean furrows his brows. 

''That's a weird name. I'mma call you Cas, okay?'' 

''Oh, okay. I didn't know it was weird.'' Castiel says, looking down, uncertain. 

''Dean! Look, you made him sad. I'ts 'kay, Cas, it's not weird. I like it. Mom said you have a playstation.'' 

Castiel nods, looking at the youngest boy. 

''I do.. Do you guys, maybe, uhm.. want to play?'' They both look at their mother, smiling innocently. 

Mary laughs. 

''Of course you can, I'll come get you later when Rosa and Jeff grow tired of you. I'm sure it won't be long.'' She said, winking. 

''Hey!'' The exclaim simultaneously. Mary just keep laughing.

Jeff gets up, nods at John, who's not even paying attention to them. 

''Okay, well. I'll give you a call when you can come pick them up.'' He says. She nods, waving goodbye to her boys. 

 

The boys play and talk for hours, not paying attention to the clock.

Castiel can't stop thinking about asking them if they have any memories, he's decided to ask right when Rosa knocks on the door. One _hell_ of a timing, there. 

''Sorry boys, your mom's here. You can come over tomorrow again if you'd like.''

Dean and Sam looks at Castiel hopefully.

''Yeah, that would be fun.'' He says, thinking about how he's going to bring it up. He have to tell somebody, doesn't he?

''Okay, great! Bye Cas, see ya tomorrow!'' Dean says, jumping off the bed, running down the stairs in no time, Sam closely behind him. 

Rosa says something about it being bed time, Castiel barely pays attention, just nods when it seems appropiate. 

She leaves, eventually. 

Castiel doesn't sleep well, that night. He thinks too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.. boring, right? ;) No, but what did you think? Comments are really very greatly appreciated, thanks ♥


	3. Brothers from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel does Gabriel a favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sure didn't go as I planned, there were a whole different thing that was supposed to be going on.  
> Buuuuut my computer completely fucked me over and deleted the thing I was supposed to fucking post, soooo, well.  
> It was far longer (and better) than this chapter, so I didn't have the time to write it all tonight, so I decided to fit this in here and rewrite the other chapter tomorrow when I'm free, because I'm tryna do the whole ''one chapter a day'' thing, and I'm not going to fuck it up as early as the third day, lol.  
> Sorry!!

It's 10:43 when Castiel wakes up, startled by a knock from the door. 

Gabriel enters, smiling mischievously. No one in this house seems to wait for Castiel to say it's okay to enter. 

''Morning, baby brother! Sleep good?'' He says, shuffling Castiel's feet away and taking a seat in the bed. 

Castiel groans, rubbing his eyes. 

''No, not really. What do you want?'' 

Gabriel rubs his fake beard, humming. 

''Ah, I was thinking about something. You see, I just wanted to ask you for a teensy tiny favour.'' He says, ''I mean, we're brothers and all that, yeah? Sure we met just yesterday, crazy world. Anyhow, what do you say?'' 

Castiel frowns, sitting up in bed. 

''Help you with what? You never said. And what's in it for me?'' 

Gabriel jumps up from the bed, swinging his arms. 

''I'm glad you asked. Although I can't tell you. You'll see if you just say yes. Aaaand, I'll tell you a secret if you help me. A big one.'' 

''Why can't you just ask Lucifer?'' 

Gabriel grimaces, looking disgusted. 

''Because I don't want him to help me, Luci sucks and can't keep secrets. Also, I think he's evil. He must be. Why else would his name be that of the devil?'' 

Castiel shrugs, he's thought of that too. It is indeed weird. 

''But.. Fine. When? I was going to meet Sam and Dean today!'' 

Gabriel sighs, throwing himself back in the bed. 

''They can wait.'' Gabriel claps his hands, smiling. ''Now get out of bed, we're in a hurry!'' He proceeds, getting up and leaving. 

 

It's 11:20, Castiel's making toast in the kitchen when Gabriel comes bouncing in. 

''You ready yet? We have to do this before they get home, you know.'' 

''Well, when is that?'' Castiel says, taking a bite of his toast. 

''Good question! I don't even know where they are. But in an hour or so, maybe? No idea.'' 

Castiel looks up at him, raising his brows. 

''Good planning.'' He whispers. 

''What's that, kiddo?'' 

Castiel shakes his head, ignoring him to focus on his food. Gabriel can wait just a little longer. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel looks around, terrified. He doesn't even know where they are, Gabriel took Rosa's car and drove them out of town. They're outside a hospital, he thinks. He recognizes it, at least.

He doesn't even have a license. Gabriel hasn't told him anything about where they are yet, or what they're doing. 

''So, kid. You ready?'' He says, parking the car, looking around. 

''For what? You haven't told me anything, for all I know you could have taken me here to kill me!'' 

Gabriel spins around, looking at him. He cracks a smile, placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

''Right. I forgot about that. You see this hospital? It's where they kept me for my 10 years. I wanna egg the place.'' He says, reaching behind him. ''I mean, not that I remember it. But old daddy-o told me that I was really shaken and scared when I got home. I didn't talk for a week. And I found bruises on my legs.'' Gabriel sighed, looking away at the last sentence. 

''Oh. But it's in the middle of the day, Gabriel! They're going to see us.'' 

Gabriel laughed, opening the egg carton, handing half of them to Castiel. 

''Yeah, well. I hope they do. They gotta know I'm on to them, ya see?'' 

Gabriel opens the car doors and starts running. Castiel's unnerved but runs after him. 

 

He's out of breath when he catches up with Gabriel. 

His big brother turns around, winking at Castiel before throwing the first egg. 

Castiel's shaking, but follows Gabriel's example and start throwing his own eggs. 

It's scary as hell, but it's kind of fun too. He's imagining it being one of the many hospitals he's been to. He's thinking about all the stuff they did to him when he was younger, when they first noticed he wasn't like the others. 

He was so in to it that he didn't notice Gabriel running away, nor the door opening. He just kept throwing eggs, tears starting to run down his face. All the memories clouded his mind, he didn't think straight. 

He was snapped out of it by a large man grabbing his arm. 

''Hey! HEY! Stop that! What the hell are you doing, kid?'' He says, voice low. 

Castiel jumps, trying to get free. 

''Let me go! Let me go, please!'' He screams in panic. 

He can't see Gabriel anywhere. Of course he would save himself first, they don't even know each other. Castiel wonders if he knows that they're not really brothers. 

The man doesn't let him go, of course. Why would he? 

''Would you shut the fuck up?'' He yells, grabbing Castiel harder. ''You're gonna follow me inside and we're going to call your parents and let them know what you're up to when they're not looking.'' 

Castiel cries, oh how he cries. He wishes he knew the name of his real mother, so he could give him her name instead. He really didn't want to go back to Rosa and Jeff. 

 

It all happened so fast, he's not sure how it went down. Castiel's inside now, the man who took him is no where to be seen. There's 2 guards watching him, looking angry. 

He wants to ask for their help, tell them there's been a mistake with his parents. But he has a feeling that it wasn't a mistake at all. 

He wonders where Gabriel are. He's probably long gone, like, really unnecessarily far away. 

The door opens and the weirdly large man from before comes in, with another guy trailing behind him.

''Is he one of yours? Or have you at least seen him before?'' He says to the man behind him. 

The shorter man walks up to Castiel, looks him up and down and nods. 

''Yeah, I have, and that's not a good sign. Leave.'' He says, his eyes not leaving Castiel.

''What?! The fuck, Eric, if it's a bad sign, at least let  _me_ stay.'' The large man says, annoyed. 

''No. Take the guards with you and close the door. I'll see you later, Marcus.'' 

The incredibly large, angry man, who's name is apparently Marcus, exhale deeply and practically _stomps_ out of the room, guards following close behind. The door slams shut. 

''Sorry about my husband, he's protective.'' Eric sighs, ''Anyhow, what are you doing here, Castiel?''

Castiel doesn't look at him, he remembers Eric now. He's the doctor who did all sorts of absurd tests on him back when they figured _it_ out. 

''Do you remember me?'' Eric continues, looking for any signs of recognition showing in Castiel's face. When he doesn't answer, Eric sighs. 

''Answer me, Castiel. It won't be pleasant for any of us if you don't.'' 

Castiel looks up at him, thinking. 

''How would I be able to remember you?'' He decides to ask.

Eric doesn't say anything for a while, just observing Castiel. 

''Well, you do have some history of being.. different. But we got that fixed, didn't we, _Cas?_ ''

Castiel shuffles his feet on the floor. 

''I wouldn't know. Could you call my mom, now? I want my mom.'' 

Eric grits his teeth, annoyed. Castiel assumes that he's not buying his story. 

''Well, what's her name, then? I don't have access to that information.''

Castiel thinks, harder than he ever has before. He wishes deeply that he could remember his _real_ mother's name. But he comes up short. 

''Rosa.''

Eric nods, walking out of the room, leaving Castiel alone. 

 

Rosa's not happy when she picks up Castiel. She looks furious, actually. Jeff doesn't really have any expression, come to think of it, Castiel's never seen him show any signs of emotion.

''Castiel, you've barely been home 24 full hours, what the hell do you think you're doing?!'' She yells, slapping him. Tears are once again forming in his eyes. 

''It was Gabriel's idea! He made me do this!'' He cried. Rosa groaned.

''Oh no, you don't! Don't you dare to blame this on Gabriel! He's at home right now, has been for the whole day! Don't you think they've told me you were alone?'' She sneered, practically shaking with anger. 

Castiel didn't know what to do, or say. He hates Gabriel, so much for doing him a favour. 

Jeff grabbed his arm, walking towards the exit with him while Rosa's talking to the doctors. 

''Are we going to have a problem with him?'' Rosa hissed to Eric, ''Does he remember? Does he know?'' 

Eric held his hands up in defense. 

''No, I don't believe so. I were really thorough with the treatments all those years ago.'' He assured, looking sincere. 

''Well, I sure do hope so. You'll hear from me if there's any problem, don't you doubt it.'' She said, pointing sturdy at him before walking away. 

 

When they got home, Castiel ran directly up to his room. 

Lucifer and Gabriel were waiting for him, sitting on his bed. 

''Hey, Cassie. You had fun?'' Lucifer taunted.

Castiel didn't even answer, just looked to them, keeping his distance. Gabriel got up from the bed, Lucifer followed suit. 

''You see, I, - I mean, _we_ have this weird feeling that you know a lot more than you're letting on.'' Lucifer began, ''And I don't really like it.'' 

''So as you understand bro, I had to do this. I knew mom wouldn't believe that I was there with you.'' Gabriel sneered, ''Look at this like a warning. If you try anything, know that we're here to fuck you up.'' 

Lucifer laughed, poking Castiel hard in the chest. 

''Yeah. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ hears about our mom not being your rea-'' Lucifer was cut off by Gabriel elbowing him, hard, in the stomach. 

''What my dear bro is trying to say is, if anyone hears about our little chat, you won't be walking no more. Just know that.'' He barked, dragging Lucifer out with him. 

 

Castiel didn't sleep that night either. 

All he wanted was to meet his friends. 

 


End file.
